1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weight control and metabolic fitness. More particularly, the present invention relates to compositions and methods for increasing desirable microbiota in the human gut and reducing therein undesirable microbiota to achieve a healthy glucose regulation, metabolic fitness, inclusive intestinal health, and a healthy body weight.
2. General Background of the Invention
During the past 5 years a large international effort, called the Human Microbiome Project (HMP) by the National Institutes of Health, and known more broadly as the International Human Microbiome Consortium (IHMC), is aimed at characterizing the microbes living in and on our bodies (see http://hmpdacc.org/data_browser.php). In the large intestine an estimated 100 trillion microorganisms reside that appear to play essential roles in metabolizing food, drugs, and dietary supplements that are not absorbed by the upper gastrointestinal (GI) tract. In addition, some of those microorganisms manufacture essential nutrients and vitamins necessary to sustain health. Such microbial interactions in the intestinal environment exert critical roles in signaling metabolic-, behavior-, and immune-regulatory systems of the human host.
The first GI microbiomes to be partially characterized are those obtained in the feces of obese and lean individuals (1,2). Microbiota of the Firmicutes phylum are in abundance in the feces of obese individuals when compared to that of lean volunteers. Microbiota of the other major division, Bacteroidetes, are more abundant than those of Firmicutes division in lean individuals. Thus, during metabolic diseases such as obesity and diabetes, an imbalance between these 2 dominant groups of bacteria reflecting a wealth of Firmuctes species to Bacteroidetes species (B:F ratio) is one characteristic of individuals with an unhealthy body mass. These findings are confirmed in obese and lean mice (3). Further, sterile mice can be inoculated with microbiomes obtained from human feces of either obese or lean individuals. When fed a standard mouse chow, they either become obese or remain lean depending on the source of their GI microbiota transplant (4). Mice transplanted with human GI microbiota will become obese when fed a chow rich in simple sugars and fat after several weeks. The B:F ratio of those mice is increased when the diet is switched to one low in both fat and sugar but rich in plant polysaccharides (5,6).
Microbiota belonging to the Bacteriodetes phylum are specialists at transporting and metabolizing carbohydrates (7). They appear to forage on any available carbohydrate in their environment. Most sugars and starches, however, are metabolized by the host and are absorbed by the upper GI. Indigestible (by the host) carbohydrates do make it to the lower GI where they are consumed by members of the Bacteriodetes. The end products of this process are small chain fatty acids (SCFAs) that have health benefits for the host. Many of these indigestible carbohydrates are plant polysaccharides or more commonly called fiber or resistant starch and are classified as prebiotics (8). Microbiomes characterized in the feces of children maintained on a high fiber diet have a greater B:F ratio than those analyzed from feces of children consuming a typical European diet (9).
The following U.S, and other patent documents are incorporated herein by reference:
US20020009436 Methods and compositions for inhibiting adhesion by microorganisms
US20040132164 Methods and compositions for inhibiting adhesion by microorganisms
US20050239706 Modulation of fiaf and the gastrointestinal microbiota as a means to control energy storage in a subject
US20070036836 Amino acid supplementation for a healthy microbiota ecosystem
US20070196890 Prebiotic effect analysis
US20080102162 Prebiotic Preparation
US20080261916 Synergistic Prebiotic Compositions
US20080274127 AMINO ACID SUPPLEMENTATION FOR A HEALTHY MICROBIOTA ECOSYSTEM
US20090142442 GUT MICROBIOTA IN INFANTS
US20090148414 Novel Composition to Improve Gut Health and Animal Performance and Methods of Making the Same
US20090170141 GHRELIN O-ACYLTRANSFERASE (GOAT) BIOCHEMICAL ASSAY
US20100048595 USE OF ARCHAEA TO MODULATE THE NUTRIENT HARVESTING FUNCTIONS OF THE GASTROINTESTINAL MICROBIOTA
US20100086527 SYNBIOTIC TO IMPROVE GUT MICROBIOTA
US20100086955 Small Molecule Inhibitors of Ghrelin O-Acyltransferase
US20100129816 Microbial Population Analysis
US20100172874 GUT MICROBIOME AS A BIOMARKER AND THERAPEUTIC TARGET FOR TREATING OBESITY OR AN OBESITY RELATED DISORDER
US20100254949 PREBIOTIC OLIGOSACCHARIDES
US20100317573 PEDIATRIC FIBER MIXTURE
US20110009359 USE OF NON-DIGESTIBLE CARBOHYDRATES FOR IMPROVING INTESTINAL MICROBIOTA
US20110034407 USE OF SPHINGOMYELIN AND NON-DIGESTIBLE CARBOHYDRATES FOR IMPROVING INTESTINAL MICROBIOTA
US20110123501 GUT FLORA AND WEIGHT MANAGEMENT
US20050239706 MODULATION OF FIAF AND THE GASTROINTESTINAL MICROBIOTA AS A MEANS TO CONTROL ENERGY STORAGE IN A SUBJECT
US20110280840 COMPOSITIONS AND METHODS FOR TREATING OBESITY AND RELATED DISORDERS BY CHARACTERIZING AND RESTORING MAMMALIAN BACTERIAL MICROBIOTA
US20120027724 METHODS OF TREATING IMPAIRED GLUCOSE METABOLISM VIA ADMINISTRATION OF ALGAL BIOMASS
US20120058094 COMPOSITIONS AND METHODS FOR TREATING OBESITY AND RELATED DISORDERS BY CHARACTERIZING AND RESTORING MAMMALIAN BACTERIAL MICROBIOTA
US20120135957 COMPOSITIONS CONTAINING MIXTURES OF FERMENTABLE FIBERS
WO/2012/024638A2 COMPOSITIONS AND METHODS FOR TREATING OBESITY AND RELATED DISORDERS BY CHARACTERIZING AND RESTORING MAMMALIAN BACTERIAL MICROBIOTA
WO/2011/107482A9 METHOD OF DIAGNOSTIC OF OBESITY
WO/2011/103123A2 REDUCING SHORT-CHAIN FATTY ACIDS AND ENERGY UPTAKE IN OBESE HUMANS BY MANAGING THEIR INTESTINAL MICROBIAL COMMUNITIES
WO/2011/022660A1 METHODS OF DIAGNOSING AND TREATING MICROBIOME-ASSOCIATED DISEASE USING INTERACTION NETWORK PARAMETERS
WO/2008/076696A2 THE GUT MICROBIOME AS A BIOMARKER AND THERAPEUTIC TARGET FOR TREATING OBESITY OR AN OBESITY RELATED DISORDER
WO/2008/076696A3 THE GUT MICROBIOME AS A BIOMARKER AND THERAPEUTIC TARGET FOR TREATING OBESITY OR AN OBESITY RELATED DISORDER
WO/2010/002890A2 METHODS OF PROMOTING WEIGHT LOSS AND ASSOCIATED ARRAYS
WO/2010/002890A3 METHODS OF PROMOTING WEIGHT LOSS AND ASSOCIATED ARRAYS
WO/2010/151842A2 METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR PHYLOGENETIC ANALYSIS
EP2102350A2 THE GUT MICROBIOME AS A BIOMARKER AND THERAPEUTIC TARGET FOR TREATING OBESITY OR AN OBESITY RELATED DISORDER
Also incorporated herein by reference are the following references, which are referenced above and below:    1. Peter J. Turnbaugh, Ruth E. Ley, Michael A. Mahowald, Vincent Magrini, Elaine R. Mardis, Jeffrey I. Gordon. An obesity-associated gut microbiome with increased capacity for energy harvest. Nature 444, 1027-1031, 2006.    2. Peter J. Turnbaugh, Micah Hamady, Tanya Yatsunenko, Brandi L. Cantarel, Alexis Duncan, Ruth E. Ley, Mitchell L. Sogin, William J. Jones, Bruce A. Roe, Jason P. Affourtit, et al. A core gut microbiome in obese and lean twins. Nature 457, 480-484, 2008.    3. Ruth E. Ley, Fredrik Bickhed, Peter Turnbaugh, Catherine A. Lozupone, Robin D. Knight, and Jeffrey I. Gordon. Obesity alters gut microbial ecology. PNAS102: 11070-11075, 2005.    4. Peter J. Turnbaugh, Ruth E. Ley, Michael A. Mahowald, Vincent Magrini, Elaine R. Mardis & Jeffrey I. Gordon. An obesity-associated gut microbiome with increased capacity for energy harvest. Nature 444: 1027-1031, 2006.    5. Andrew L. Goodman, George Kallstrom, Jeremiah J. Faith, Alejandro Reyes, Aimee Moore, Gautam Dantas, and Jeffrey I. Gordon. Extensive personal human gut microbiota culture collections characterized and manipulated in gnotobiotic mice. PNAS 108: 6252-6257, 2011    6. Peter J. Turnbaugh, Vanessa K. Ridaura, Jeremiah J. Faith, Federico E. Rey, Rob Knight, and Jeffrey I. Gordon. The Effect of Diet on the Human Gut Microbiome: A Metagenomic Analysis in Humanized Gnotobiotic Mice. Sci Transl Med 1: 1-10, 2009.    7. Justin L. Sonnenburg, Jian Xu, Douglas D. Leip, Chien-Huan Chen, Benjamin P. Westover, Jeremy Weatherford, Jeremy D. Buhler, and Jeffrey I. Gordon. Glycan Foraging in Vivo by an Intestine-Adapted Bacterial Symbiont. Science 307: 1955-1959, 2005.    8. Glenn R. Gibson, Hollie M. Probert, Jan Van Loo, Robert A. Rastall and Marcel B. Roberfroid. Dietary modulation of the human colonic microbiota: updating the concept of prebiotics. Nutr. Res. Rev. 17: 259-275, 2004.    9. Carlotta De Filippo, Duccio Cavalieri, Monica Di Paola, Matteo Ramazzotti, Jean Baptiste Poullet, Sebastien Massart, Silvia Collini, Giuseppe Pieraccini, and Paolo Lionetti. Impact of diet in shaping gut microbiota revealed by a comparative study in children from Europe and rural Africa. PNAS 107: 14691-14696, 2010.    10. Kojima M, Hosoda H, Date Y, Nakazato M, Matsuo H, Kangawa K. 1999 Ghrelin is a growth-hormone-releasing acylated peptide from stomach. Nature 402: 656-60.    11. Carine De Vriese, Francoise Gregoire, Roger Lema-Kisoka, Magali Waelbroeck, Patrick Robberecht and Christine Delporte. Ghrelin Degradation by Serum and Tissue Homogenates: Identification of the Cleavage Sites. Endocrinol 145: 1 4997-5005, 2005.    12. Carlotta Gauna, Rosalie M. Kiewiet,Joop A. M. J. L. Janssen, Bedette van de Zande, Patric J. D. Delhanty,Ezio Ghigo, Leo J. Hofland,Axel P. N. Themmen, and Aart Jan van der Lely. Unacylated ghrelin acts as a potent insulin secretagogue in glucose-stimulated conditions Am J Physiol Endocrinol Metab 293: E697-E704, 2007.    13. Gutierrez, J. A. et al. Ghrelin octanoylation mediated by an orphan lipid transferase. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 105, 6320-5 (2008).    14. Yang, J., Brown, M. S., Liang, G., Grishin, N. V. & Goldstein, J. L. Identification of the acyltransferase that octanoylates ghrelin, an appetite-stimulating peptide hormone. Cell 132, 387-96 (2008).    15. Matsumoto M, Hosoda H, Kitajima Y, Morozumi N, Minamitake Y, Tanaka S, Matsuo H, Kojima M, Hayashi Y, Kangawa K. Structure-activity relationship of ghrelin: pharmacological study of ghrelin peptides. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 2001 Sep. 14; 287(1):142-6.    16. Kirchner, H., Gutierrez, J. A., Solenberg, P. J., Pfluger, P. T., Czyzyk, T. A., Willency, J. A., Schurmann, A., Joost, H. G., Jandacek, R. J., Hale, J. E., et al. (2009). Nat. Med. 15, 741-745.    17. Yvette van Kooyk and Gabriel A Rabinovich. Protein-glycan interactions in the control of innate and adaptive immune responses. Nat Immunol 9: 593-601, 2008.    18. Claudine Manach, Augustin Scalbert, Christine Morand, Christian Rémésy, and Liliana Jiménez. Polyphenols: food sources and bioavailability. Am J Clin Nutr 79:727-47, 2004.    19. Kathrin Kahle, Michael Kraus, Wolfgang Scheppach, Matthias Ackermann, Friederike Ridder, and Elke Richling. Studies on apple and blueberry fruit constituents: do the polyphenols reach the colon after ingestion? Mol. Nutr. Food Res. 50: 418-423, 2006.    20. R. Puupponen-Pimiä, L. Nohynek, C. Meier, M. Kähkönen, M. Heinonen, A. Hopia, and K.-M. Oksman-Caldentey. Antimicrobial properties of phenolic compounds from berries. J Appl Microbiol 90: 494-507, 2001.    21. R. Puupponen-Pimiä, L. Nohynek, S. Hartmann-Schmidlin, M. Kähkönen, M. Heinonen, K. Määttä-Riihinen and K.-M. Oksman-Caldentey. Berry phenolics selectively inhibit the growth of intestinal pathogens. J Appl Microbiol 98: 991-1000, 2005.    22. U.S. Department of Agriculture, Agricultural Research Service. 2010. USDA National Nutrient Database for Standard Reference, Release 23. Nutrient Data Laboratory Home Page, http://www.ars.usda.gov/nutrientdata    23. A. J. Stull, K. C. Cash, W. D. Johnson, C. M. Champagne, and W. T. Cefalu. Bioactives in Blueberries Improve Insulin Sensitivity in Obese, Insulin-Resistant Men and Women. J. Nutr. 140: 1764-1768, 2010.    24. K. B. M. S Islam, S. Fukiya, M. Hagio, N. Fujii, S. Ishizuka,T. Ooka, Y. Ogura, T. Hayashi, A.Yokota. Bile Acid is a Host Factor that Regulates the Composition of the Cecal Microbiota in Rats, Gastroenterology (2011), doi: 10.1053/j.gastro.2011.07.046.25. L. Agot Lia, G. Hallmans, A. Sandberg, B. Sundberg, P. Aman, and H. Andersson. Oat Beta glucan increases bile acid excretion and a fiber-rich barley fraction increases cholesterol excretion in ileostomy subjects. Am J Clin Nutr 1995; 62:1245-51.    26. American Diabetes Association. Diabetes Care. 2012; 35(suppl. 1):S11-S63.    27. Nandona P, Fonseca V, Mier A, Beckett A. Diarrhea and metformin in a diabetic clinic. Diabetes Care. 1983:6:472-4.    28. M. Rajilic-Stojanovic, E. Biagii, H. G. H. J. Heilig, K. Kajander, R. A. Kekkonen, S. Tims, and W. M. de Vos. Global and Deep Molecular Analysis of Microbiota Signatures in Fecal Samples from Patients with Irritable Bowel Syndrome. Gastroenterology 2011 November; 141(5):1792-801.    29. T. J. Borody and A. Khoruts. Fecal microbiota transplantation and emerging applications. Nature Reviews Gastroenterology and Hepatology 9, 88-96, 2012.    30. A. Vrieze, E. van Nood, F. Holleman, J. Salojärvi, R. S. Kootte, J. F. W. M. Bartelsman, G. M. Dalling-Thie, M. T. Ackermans, M.J. Serlie, R. Oozeer, M. Derrien, A. Druesne, J. E. T. van Hylckama Vlieg, V. W. Bloks, A. K. Groen, H. G. H. J. Heilig, E. G. Zoetendal, E. S. Stroes, W. M. de Vos, J. B. L. Hoekstra, M. Nieuwdorp. Transfer of Intestinal Microbiota from Lean Donors Increases Insulin Sensitivity in Subjects with Metabolic Syndrome. Gastroenterology (2012), doi: 10.1053/j.gastro.2012.06.031.    31. M. Ore{hacek over (s)}i{hacek over (c)}, T. Seppänen-Laakso, L. Yetukuri, F. Bäckhed, and V. Hanninen. Gut microbiota affects lens and retinal lipid composition. Experimental Eye Research 89 (2009) 604-607.    32. M. Rolando and M. Zierhut. The Ocular Surface and TearFilm and Their Dysfunction in Dry Eye Disease. Survey of Opthalamology 45, Suppl 2, S203-S210, 2001.